La vie apres la mort
by Dreamblackgirl
Summary: Severus Rogue retrouve Lily dans leur vie apres la mort


Salut tous le monde me révoila avec ma nouvelle petite one-shot de mon prince adoré XD et Lily son happy ending à Sev bonne lecture

The afterlife (La vie après la mort)

"Look …at…me…." he whispered

The green eye found the black, but after a second something in the depths of dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more.

Deathly Hallows Chapter 32 Elder Wand page 528 UK

Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux. « Où suis-je ? » s'interrogea-t-il en observant autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un magnifique endroit. Une immense prairie dorée où se baladaient de nombreux fantômes. Le soleil éclairait de grandes herbes et son reflet éclatant éblouissait tout ceux qui se trouvaient autour du vaste lac et du petit étang. Une douce brise faisait bruire les milliards de brins d'herbe et autant d'insectes et d'autres minuscules créatures. Severus posa à nouveau son regard sur le paysage qui l'environnait. Une pensée le frappa soudain, il devait forcément rêver.

Non, songea-il, c'est impossible que je sois ici. Aucun Mangemort ne peut atterrir dans un endroit aussi magnifique, aussi féerique.

Une personne comme lui ne pouvait pas être réellement là.

- Mais tu n'es plus un Mangemort, dit une voix sortie de nulle part.

Une femme avec de longs cheveux roux flamboyants qui lui tombaient sur les épaules se trouvait devant lui. Ses yeux vert émeraude l'observaient. Elle était là. Lily Evans Potter lui adressait un large sourire. Severus essaya de parler, mais les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge.

-Tu a l'air surpris, déclara-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis contente de te revoir, Severus.

-Non, lui répondit Rogue d'un air abasourdi. Non, ça ne peut pas toi…

Lily s'approcha doucement de lui. La rouquine releva doucement la manche du bras gauche de son ami. À la grande surprise de celui-ci, elle passa ses doigts sur son bras qui était maintenant vierge de toute marque des ténèbres. Elle avait disparu. Pour la première de sa vie, Severus sentit son cœur se faire plus léger. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin libre. Il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée.

-Je suis en train de perdre la tête, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je vois les morts, je n'ai plus de marque des ténèbres…

- C'est parce que tu es mort, toi aussi, répondit Lily. Ici, nous sommes dans le monde des sorciers après la mort

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Lily.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer.

-Je suis désolée …Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué. Je ne savais pas à quel point tu t'étais senti coupable de m'avoir traité de Sang-de-B…

-Chut…S'il te plaît ne prononce pas ce mot, dit Severus en plaçant ses doigts sur les lèvres de la rouquine.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Il essuya doucement ses larmes.

-Je ne mérite pas que tu t'excuses, continua-il. C'est moi qui devrais te demander pardon. Je suis un être méprisable et ignoble, se lamenta Severus en sanglotant. Je lui ai tout dévoilé. Je lui ai parlé de la prophétie que j'ai entendu à lui, tu es morte par ma faute !

-Arrête, dit Lily je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des choses pareilles. Je suis fière de toi, Severus. Severus était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage en larmes. Lily marqua une pause avant de poursuivre.

-Enfin, je suis fière de ce que tu as fait à partir du jour où tu as décidé de protéger la vie de mon fils pour moi …Il n'aurait probablement pas pu battre Voldemort sans l'aide que tu lui as fournie.

-Quoi ? balbutia Rogue. Il l'a tué ? Je pensais que …Dumbledore a dit que…

-Harry a accepté de mourir en recopiant mon geste. Il a protégé les victimes de Voldemort. Il a pu être protégé par le sang qui coulait en Voldemort.

Rogue resta silencieux. Au final, Harry était en vie. Dumbledore devait le savoir aussi, songea-t-il. En fin de compte, il avait réussi sa mission. Le plus grand sacrifice de sa vie en avait valu la peine.

-Je suis content de savoir qu'il est vivant. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette de ne pas t'avoir écouté. Je suis désolé de t'avoir perdue en devenant Mangemort, désolé de t'avoir traitée de tu-sais-quoi.

-Je sais, dit Lily d'un ton rassurant.

Elle lui adressa à nouveau un tendre sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là. Sa main douce se posa sur la sienne. Il ressentit des frissons à ce contact.

-J'ai appris que tu étais devenu professeur de potions. Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu étais tellement doué ! C'est grâce à toi, après tout, que je suis devenue membre du Slug Club.

-Il était professeur à Poudlard. Ton fils a même adhéré au club de la même façon que toi, acheva Rogue.

-En parlant de mon fils, répondit Lily en fronçant les sourcils, tu n'étais pas vraiment tendre avec lui pendant tes cours de potions.

-Oui, chaque fois il était le portrait de son père. J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver de nouveau avec James Potter devant moi. Et il avait aussi tes yeux. Ces yeux qui me rappelaient sans cesse ce que j'avais fait en dévoilant la prophétie à Voldemort. Chaque fois que je les voyais, ils me donnaient un peu plus de courage pour mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai pu lui mentir et lui cacher mes pensées grâce à toi.

-Je pense que tu devrais voir quelques choses. Ferme les yeux.

Severus la regarda, intrigué. Il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux, effrayé à l'idée de perdre la jeune femme encore une fois. Celle-ci hocha la tête et Rogue finit par fermer les yeux. En les ouvrant, Severus reconnut le parc de Poudlard. L'endroit exact où se trouvait la tombe blanche de Dumbledore. Plusieurs personnes étaient rassemblées autour d'une autre tombe un peu plus loin. Severus reconnut certains élèves de Poudlard. Il y avait aussi Kingsley, accompagné par quelques membres du Ministère, le professeur Mc Gonagall, Rusard et Chourave. À sa grande surprise la famille Malefoy était là au complet. Un jeune homme s'approcha de la tombe noire. Il reconnut immédiatement le fils de Lily. Lili saisit la main de son ami et l'amena près de la tombe. Son nom y était gravé.

-Nous sommes présents ici aujourd'hui pour rentre hommage à l'homme courageux qu'était Severus Rogue. Sans son aide, je n'aurais jamais pu vaincre Lord Voldemort. Il m'a de nombreuses fois sauvé la vie, sans que je ne le sache. Il est vrai que nous ne nous apprécions guère. J'avais, à son égard, la même haine qu'avaient eu mon père et mon parrain. Seul Dumbledore connaissait la bonne personne qu'il était. C'est lui qui lui a donné une deuxième chance qui lui a permis de se racheter. Il réussit à duper et à espionner le sorcier le plus accompli en legilimancie. Il était détesté et considéré comme coupable, mais il a continué sa tâche jusqu'au bout, et ce, durant seize ans. Il n'a jamais abandonné, il n'a pas cédé à la facilité. Toutes ses actions étaient animées par une seule volonté : réparer ses erreurs.

Severus ne savait que dire. Lily se tourna à nouveau vers lui, le visage en larmes.

- J'aimerais qu'on se rappelle de cet homme comme l'homme le plus brave qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître, acheva Harry.

-Je suis fière de lui déclara -Lily

Tout fut noir, puis un instant plus tard ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit qu'il avait quitter quelques instant plus tôt.

-Il n'aurait pas du je ne le mérite pas du je craint que comme Dumbledore me l'a toujours dit ce garçon ressemble à son père physiquement unique il semble avoir hérité de ta génésité et clémence

Lily lui adressa un sourire

-Ca toujours était toi et se sera toujours toi dit Rogue en levant sa baguette il pronca la formule et la biche apparut même si j'ai toujours su que tu n'été pas si indifférente à Potter que tu semble le dire

-oui j'aime James et j'aime Harry dit Lily mais je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi Sev tu es le premier sorcier que le premier a être devenu mon meilleur ami …et aussi le première sorcier a avoir une eu place toute particulière dans mon cœur.

Lily passa sa main sur ses joues essuyant ses larmes.

-Alors ami finit-il par dire

-Oui approuva Lily d'un signe de la tete meilleurs amis

Une petite reviews s'il vous plait


End file.
